Drama High
by LeighBisLove
Summary: Selena Russo, Demi Torres, and Ali Calhan have the perfect popular lives, and the perfect boyfriends, but when 4 new girls move to the school, one from the town and 3 from out of state their perfect world comes crashing down. Zanessa Niley Jemily Kashley
1. Chapter 1

Alex Russo, Demi Torres, Ashley Evans, and Ali Calhan are the most popular girls in school dating the more popular guys, but what happens when 3 new girls move to school, and their perfect little world comes crashing down?

Nick:talking to his friends

Joe: Wait, what?

Nick: Yeah, i know, and thats what i said when he told me..

Kevin: just walked up who told who, what?

Nick: What you told me..

Kevin: YOU TOLD HIM? DUDE!

Nick: Cmon, last night you said you were going to tell him, and i told you that i might beat you to it..

Joe: Dude! You hooked up with Ashley? our next door neighbor?

Kevin: turns red I-i

Joe: I mean wasnt it wierd? i mean youve known her since kindergarten.. and What about you and Ali?

Kevin: Shut up Ali's coming, she cant find out about this!!

Nick: Hey Selena, Ali, Demi..

Selena: Hey baby!

Nick: um Hey.. again..

Selena: Nick! Nick! Nick!

Selena: looks where he's looking whispers to herself He likes HER?

Selena: thinks This is hopeless, ill ask him later walks back to Ashley

Nick: thinking wow, shes beautiful..wait did i just say a girl was beautiful? I-i meant hott..right? i mean i cant lose my reputation..

Nick: Gets distracted by thinking, then he feels someone bump into him

Nick: Woah..um im sorry..

Girl: No, its my fault..i was too busy looking at my schedule.. looking down picking up her books

Nick: helps her up Im Nick..

Girl: Im Miley..looks up and pulls her hair out of her face

Nick:realizes its the girl Hi, My names Nick..

Miley: Hi, again..laughs It's nice to meet you, Nick!

Nick:Thinking Wow she has a beautiful laugh So um who's class are you looking for?

Miley: Mrs. Talley, for choir..

Nick: I have her too! ill walk you there..

Miley: oh, do you sing?

Nick: Well, this is my first year taking choir, and i wasnt planning on singing..but now i have to, because of the stupid talent show duet thing..

Miley: Duet? cool, who's your partner?

Nick: Well, i was gonna ask Selena cuz she's a really talented singer, but we have to sing with diferent people and the teacher will tell us who we sound best with..

Miley: Oh, cool, i guess..

Nick: cmon.. ill introduce you to my friends later..

Miley: ok! walks with him

Girl: Nick! Nick!

Nick: turns around What?

Girl: Where are you going? I was hoping you would walk me to choir in a few minutes..

Nick: Oh, im gonna walk with Miley right now..

Girl: Who?

Nick: Oh, um Selena, this is Miley, Miley, this is Selena..

Miley: Hi Selena!

Selena: Hi! fake cheery tone

Nick: Bye Selena..walks away with Miley

**in choir**

Mrs: Talley: Ok, now Miley, today is the day where we see if everyone can sing..

Miley: What if they cant?

Mrs. Talley: Then i'll put them through vocal lessons..so today, you all will be singing with a partner, so find a partner, and pick a song..

Nick: Hey, Miley, do you wanna try out to be partners?

Miley: Sure!

Selena: walks up Hey Nick! Let's try out to be partners!!

Nick: Sorry, im with Miley..

Selena: oh..ok sad and angry

**15 minutes later**

Mrs. Talley: Its time, to start!

**half an hour later** ..

Mrs. Talley: um Selena and Jason it's your turn..

Jason and Selena: Start singing and they have NO harmony..

Mrs. Talley, thats a bad pairing..

Mrs. Talley: Miley and Nick

Miley and Nick: Sing No air and do it perfectly

Mrs. Talley: that was PERFECT!

Selena: REALLY MAD

**with Zac**

Zac: ugh, im late for choir! and Mrs. Talley is gonna kill me!

Zac: runs to class

**Back with Nick**

Mrs. Talley: You guys are a pair, and Selena, i think you'll do better with a girl partner.

Selena: WHAT? Can't I atleast try with Nick?

Mrs. Talley: Fine.

Selena: Let's sing "You are the Music in Me!

Nick: um, do we have to sing a love song? looking at Miley  
Selena: YES! You sung one with her! Points at Miley  
Mrs. Talley: No, dear, you dont have to sing a love song.  
Nick: Thanks Mrs. Talley!  
Nick: Let's sing "We got the party

Selena: UGH! Fine They harmonize almost as good as Nick and Miley

Mrs. Talley: It was good too, so, Nick, you get to choose who your partner is, Selena or Miley?

Nick: looks at Miley Im sorry.

Miley: Feels tears filling her eyes from the thought the she actually thought someone might like her

Nick:turns and looks at selena..Selena..I choose Miley He finished

Selena: WHAT?! You're choosing the new loser girl over ME!  
Nick: She's not a loser

Selena: She is t-

**The choir door opens**

**Everyone turns and looks at the door**

Zac: Sorry, im late I-

Mrs. Talley: Zac, you're ALWAYS late!

Zac: I know but I-

**the choir door opens again, and a shy girl comes in and walks up to Mrs. Talley, and whispers something in her ear**

Mrs. Talley: Class! This is Vanessa Underwood! She's new and she'll need someone to show her around, um, Zac, since you were late, you can have the honor of escorting Vanessa to her classes, for the new 2 weeks..

Zac: Yes, Mrs. Talley.

Mrs. Talley: everyone has been paired up for the semester, so since you both were not here, lets see how you 2 do together.

Zac and Vanessa: Yes, maam

Zac: do you know "Still there for me?

Vanessa: By Corbin Bleu and Vanessa Hudgens? she asked shyly

Zac: yeah

Vanessa: yeah, its one of my favorites she spoke shyly

Zac: okay They start singing and they are amazing

Mrs. Talley: Perfect!

Zac: You were amazing..shocked

Ashley: sitting in the corner with Selena getting mad

What do you guys think?  
Should I continue?  
Please review, and give me ideas!  
xoxo,  
Whitni


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy it! and thanks for all of you who subscribed, and put me on your author alert!"**

**So, there was a little confusion, so i'm going to clear it up,**

**Nick and Selena are dating**

**Joe and AJ are dating**

**Kevin and Ali are dating**

**Zac and Ashley are dating,**

**Eventual couples**

**Niley**

**Jemily**

**Kashley**

**Zanessa**

Hey Mom " The three brothers yelled as they walked through their front door

"Hey boys! Im in the kitchen!"Denise called"

"Hey mom, this is Miley Cyrus, she's my partner in choir, so were gonna go upstairs and practice.." Nick said"

"Oh, Hi Miley! It's nice to meet you! Are you new to the school?" Denise asked"

"Yes ma'am, I just moved here today!" Miley stated politely"

"Well, you guys go on up, and i'll bring up some cookies later.." Denise said"

"Oh, thank you! It's nice meeting you Mrs. Jonas!" Miley said"

" You too, dear, you too" Denise responded"

**--In Nick's room--**

"Sorry about that.." Nick apologized"

"She's kind o-" Nick started"

"No, she's so nice! I loved meeting her!" Miley interrupted"

"Wow.." Nick said shocked"

"What?" Miley asked curiously"

"You're the only person that I've ever had over, who didn't say something mean about my mom.." Nick said"

"Oh, your friends dont like her?" She asked"

"One of them does" Nick said"

"Who?" Miley asked curiously"

"You!" Nick laughed"

"Oh!" Miley laughed"

" So, Mrs. Talley said that we're supposed to find things in common, that way when we're singing, we can have chemistry.." Nick said"

"Okay! um what's your favorite color?" Miley asked"

"Blue" Nick stated"

"Me too!" Miley responded"

"Cool, what's your favorite song?" He asked"

"Um, probably "The night before" By Carrie Underwood" She answered"

"Oh, awesome i've never heard that one.." Nick answered"

"Oh, i'll have to play it for you later" Miley said"

"Okay, So where do you work?" Nick asked"

"Um, i'm a songwriter" Miley answered"

"Oh, me too, but isn't that what you do in FREE time? What's your job?" He asked"

"No, i'm a professional songwriter" Miley stated"

"SERIOUSLY? You actually get paid for writing songs? Thats AWESOME!!" Nick answered"

"So, who do you write for? Just like hometown bands or what?" Nic asked"

"You obviously dont understand" Miley laughed"

"Do you have the Carrie Underwood cd?" Miley asked"

"Um, my mom has it downstairs" Nick said confused"

" Let's go get it!" She responded'

**--Downstairs--**

"Hi, Mrs. Jonas!" Miley said cheerfully"

"Oh, hi Miley, hi Nick!" Denise answered after taking cookies out of the oven"

"Can we borrow your Carrie Underwood cd Mom?" Nick asked"

"Sure!" Denise handed them the cd"

"Here, sit at the bar and eat some cookies" Denise told them"

" Ok Mom" Nick answered"

" Look" Miley said"

**--She pulled the paper out of the cd and flipped it open--**

"Look at number 8" Miley said before biting into a chocolate oatmeal cookie"

"Starts With Goodbye? I know that song, dont tell anybody, but i really like it.." Nick said"

"No, look at the writers silly!" Miley laughed"

"What it just says written by Mi..." Nick's voice faded off"

" Written by who dear? Denise asked"

"M-M-Miley Cyrus..." He said shocked"

"I told you I was a songwriter" Miley answered"

**--Denise just stood there with her mouth hanging open--**

"Y-y-you wrote th-th-that? Denise studdered"

"Yes ma'am" Miley responded"

" Th-thats an amazing song Miley.." Denise said"

"Thankyou!" Miley beamed"

**--Nick finally broke out of his state of shock--**

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked"

"Sure!" Miley answered"

"Does the version you sang to Carrie, when she picked it , sound different then the version on the cd?" He asked"

"Um, i dont think it's that different" Miley said"

" Why don't you sing it dear? Denise asked"

"Um, okay.." Miley said shyly"

**--Miley started singing, and sang the song perfectly--**

**--When she was finished Denise and Nick's mouth were dropped open, and when she turned around, she saw Joe and Kevin standing in the doorway with shocked expressions--**

"Was it that bad?" Miley asked"

"Th-th-that w-wa-was a-a-a-a-ama-amazing..." Joe finally said"

**--"Miley turned a deep shade of red"--**

"Um, thankyou" Miley answered"

"I need you as MY partner" Kevin and Joe said at the same time"

"NO Mine!!" Joe said"

"No Mine!" Kevin said"

"No, mine" Nick stated breezily and took her back up to his room"

"That was amazing Miley!'' Nick exclaimed"

"Really? Thanks!" Miley answered"

"Okay, so what's your favorite band?" he asked"

"Um, probably my brothers band.." Miley answered"

"Oh, cool, whats it called?" He asked"

"MetroStation" she answered"

"YOUR BROTHER IS IN METROSTATION?!" Nick asked/yelled"

"Um yeah.." she answered calmly"

"AWESOME!!" Theyre my favorite band!" Nick responded"

"So who all have you written for?"Nick asked"

"Um, Carrie, Taylor, Brittney, Jessica, and a bunch of other people.." She stated"

"Awesome!" Nick said"

" Yeah it's alot of fun!" she said"

"oh, no!" Nick said"

"What is it?" Miley asked"

"Its time for practice" Nick said"

" What practice?" she asked"

"My band, it's me and my 3 brothers and I have to practice" Nick said"

"Can I watch?" she asked"

"Um, sure I guess, c'mon we have to get down to the basement" he said"

**--2 hours later--**

"Wow, you guys are awesome! What's the name of your band?" Miley asked"

"The Jonas Brothers" Joe answered"

"Cool name! So are you guys hoping to get signed?" Miley asked"

"We wish" Kevin said"

"Yeah, We can't get producers to come to any of our shows" Nick finished"

"Oh, well, whens your next show? So I can come?" She asked"

"July 8th at 8:00 at the juicebox on Shallowford road" Joe told her"

"Oh, really? Um, i've got to make a call, i'll be right back" Miley said as she walked outside"

**--When she was walking back inside from her call she bumped into someone, about to knock on the door--**

"Um, hi, youre Selena, right?" Miley asked"

"Yes, I am, and what are you doing here? Selena asked annoyed"

"Oh, i'm practicing for choir with Nick" She said"

"What are you doin here?" Miley asked"

"Im here to see MY boyfriend" Selena said haughtily"

"Oh, I didnt know you guys were dating, okay theyre in the basement, they just got done practicing.." Miley said"

"Wait, did you watch them practice? Selena asked"

"Um, yeah.." Miley answered"

"WHAT? Nick won't even let ME watch them practice!!" Selena said furious"

"OH, I-" Miley started"

**--Selena pulled Miley in the house and took her to Nick and his brothers--**

"You won't let ME watch you practice, ME your loving girlfriend, but you'll let an almost complete stranger watch you!" she said furiously"

"Selena, she's not a stranger, she goes to our scho-" Nick started"

"NO! IM your girfriend, I should be the one who gets to watch you practice!" Selena yelled"

"Selena PLEASE don't yell" Nick said"

"Im fed up with this, youre not allowed to see her anymore! " Selena said furious"

"I think you can go home now Slut, because he's never talking to you again.." Selena said to Miley"

**--Tears started to fill Miley's eyes and then Selena slapped her and she broke down in tears and fell against the wall"**

"SELENA!!" Nick yelled"

"What?" Selena asked shocked because he doesnt believe in yelling"

"4 things,

1. You dont not OWN me, and you cant tell me who I can and can't see,

2.She is NOT a slut and if you EVER call her that again, so god help me...

3.NEVER EVER slap her

and 4. We are OVER!!" he yelled"

"What?" Miley and Selena said at the same time"

"Selena, i believe you know the way out, c'mon Miley, lets go get some ice for that cheek" Nick said"

"Nick, dont do this, your reputation will be ruined, if you say one word to her, then we're over!" Selena yelled while Niley was walking to the kitchen"

"Hey, Miles, did I tell you, that you look beautiful today?" Nick asked"

"Aww" Miley smiled"

"Oh my god! What happened to Miley?" Denise asked worried"

"Selena slapped her" Nick stated angry"

"Nick.." Denise sighed"

"What?" Nick asked not taking his stare off of Miley"

"I really don't like you dating someone that has that much a temper, and especially towards a person that she barely knows.." Denise started"

"I broke up with her" Nick said firmly"

"..and I know you've been dating for 3 years but maybe it's time to let it g-, wait, what?

"I don't want to date someone who is going to yell at, and slap my bestfriend.." Nick stated simply"

"Aww, im your bestfriend?" Miley asked"

"Ye-" Nick started"

**--"Suddenly they heard a bang and heard the sound of a struggle"--**


	3. AN

**Hey, guys! I'm SO sorry, for all the confusion, but Joe isn't dating AJ, he's dating Demi, i just thought I would clear that up! **

**and alot of you have been wondering, when Emily is coming into the story, well she will come in, either the 3rd or the 4th chapter!**

**xoxo, Whitni**


	4. NICK!

**Last time:**

_"I don't want to date someone who is going to yell at, and slap my bestfriend.." Nick stated simply" _

_"Aww, im your bestfriend?" Miley asked"_

_"Ye-" Nick started" _

_--Suddenly there was a bang and the sound of a struggle--  
_

**--Nick's POV--**

"I immediately jumped up and ran into the other room to see what was going on" and when i saw what I saw, i got so mad" Selena had tackled Joe to the ground, trying to get into the kitchen, and Kevin had tried to get her off, and he recieved a punch right in the jaw" Selena looked up and saw me" Oh, my god, I'm sorry Kevin!" she said while getting off of Joe" Excuse me?" Joe said waiting for his apology" You too" Selena said" I got a little carried away.." she said" but now that Nick is here, we can talk about this and I know we'll get through this, because we are a strong couple..right Nicky?" she said in a sugary sweet tone" Don't call me that, and get the heck OUT of my house, I don't want ANYTHING to do with you, we can still be casual friends, but you are NOT my girlfriend, and I am NOT changing my mind, so you can show yourself out, or you can be escorted out.." Nick said harshly" Then Miley burst in the room, with 3 ice packs" One, for Kevins jaw, one for Joe's now twisted ankle, and one for Joe's head, that got slammed into the floor" Oh My God!" Are you okay she asked?' Going over to Kevin and putting the ice on his jaw" I'm fine, Joe's the one who hit his head pretty hard" Then she rushed over to Joe" C'mon, Danger, we've gotta prop that ankle up, and make sure, that it's not two bad" Kevin, can you help me get him in there?" C'mon, you guys I can walk!" Joe said" But miley insisted on helping him walk, something about no pressure on his ankle.." Then she gave me the" You can take care of it now" look and left me and Selena alone" PLEASE get OUT of my house!" I yelled" Fine" she yelled back before leaving" I locked the door behind her, and wen't into the livingroom, to see Miley taking care of Joe" Okay, Joe, your ankle should be fine, it will hurt today, but by tomorrow morning, it should be fine!" Miley told him, then she got up and walked towards me" So are you ready to get back to the choir project?" I asked" Yeah!" she replied" but then she looked at the clock, and said, "Oh, No!" it's 8:00, i'm going to miss dinner!" she said" Miley? You can stay for Dinner, and even stay the night, ince your not done with your project, If you like.."but i hate to be a bother" Miley said politely" Oh, No! It's the least I can do, after you taking care of my boys! I don't know much about first aid" mom admited" Okay, if youre sure, then i'll ask my dad right now.." Miley said then she walked out of the room and pulled out her cell phone"

**--Miley's POV--**

"Hi Daddy!" I said sweetly" Can I talk to Mom?" I asked knowing that dad wouldn't want me staying the night with 4 boys" Sure thing darlin'.." Hello?" I heard my mom say" Hey, Mom! Um, me and Nick aren't done with our project, and it could take a while, so Mrs. Jonas, wanted me to call and see if i could spend the night.." I said" As long as she's okay with it, then i'll bring some clothes over, for you, and meet her.." Mom said" Okay! It's on 134 Shollowford road" I told her" Okay, that's just two doors down, so i'll walk them over there" she told me" Okay! Bye Mom" I love you!" i told her" You too Darlin'.." she said, then she hung up" Okay, Mrs. Jonas!" My mom said that it's fine, and that she'll walk over here, wwiht my clothes, and meet you" I told her" Walk?" she asked" Yes Ma'am, we live 2 doors down!" I told her" Well, then, i'm guessing we're going to see alot of you!" she told me" I hope so!" I responded" Then she unexpectedly came from around the counter tht she was cooking on and hugged me and whispered in my ear" Thankyou.." For what?"I repied" For changing my son, he has always been too concerned about keeping his reputation at school..and that includes being a jek..but since you walked in that door, he's acted so much nicer.." she whispered" Oh, Mrs. Jonas, HE is the one who decided to change not me.." I told her modestly" I guess, but Miley? can I tell you something?" she asked me" Ofcourse!" I replied" and she told me " I just met you, but i feel like your the daughter that I always wanted! I'm going to have to get to know you better! So would you like to go for a girls day with me tomorrow after school? You can bring a friend.." I would LOVE to, Mrs. Jonas!" Great! So what would you like to eat for Dinner, Miley?" she asked" Oh, anything is fine, what do the boys like?" I asked" Oh, they their favorite is boneless barbeque chicken with macaroni, and mashed potatoes.." she told me" Okay!, then we better get started!" I told her"

**--Denise's POV--**

"Wait, we?" I asked shocked" Yes, me and you..unless, youre tired, then i could do it myself!" she responded" Oh, No! Miley! I cant let you help cook Dinner, youre a guest!"I told her" Ofcourse you can!, as a matter of fact.. Nick, Kevin! Come here!" she called while i just stood there confised" Then my boys walked into the kitchen" Kevin, take your Mom in the livingroom to watch tv.." she told him" What? but what about Dinner?" I asked while Kevin was trying to drag me out of the kitchen" You have worked enough today, me and Nick will cook!" she told me" Oh, but Nick doesn't know how to cook" i told her" I'll teach him!" she told me" I don't know..i am tired, but youre a guest..i" I got cut off by the doorbell" I got it! I heard Frankie yell" and we all went to the front door and saw this very pretty woman with black curls cascading all the way to her thighs, and deep green eyes that lit up when she saw Miley" Hi! I'm Miley's mom! and you must be Mrs. Jonas!" she said shaking my hand" Hi! i AM Mrs. Jnas but you can call me Denise! Please come in!"I told hr" Oh, thankyou! it's kind of chilly outside! she said taking off her scarf" Yes, I know! Srange weather for Malibu.." I told her" Yes, so are you sure that it's okay for Miley to stay the night to finish the project?" she asked" Of course! She's such a sweetheart, that she makes my boys behave!" I laughed" She's welcome ANYtime" I told her" Thankyou!" Miley said to me" Okay, here are her clothes, i brought you 4 outfits Miles, so you can decide, what to wear..I've got to get home before the Bacon burns!" she told me" Oh, well it was nice to meet you Brooke!" i told her" It was a pleasure meeting you!" she said then i hugged her and she left"

**--Nick's POV--**

"Your Mother, is so sweet" mom told Miley" Thankyou! Miley said" Now..me and Nick are going to make Dinner, and youre going to relax!" she told her" Excuse me? Dows anyone care what I have to say, because i never volunteered to cook!" i said part half way sarcastic half way serious" YOU are going to cook and YOU(pointing at Mom) are going to relax, Now c'mon Nick!" she said then she dragged me into the kitchen"

**--45 minutes later--**

**--Regular POV--**

"Dinners ready! Miley called from the kitchen, and when the family walked in there, they were surprised to see that Miley had put the food on the table, and everything had different juices and spices on it, it looked like a professional chef had cooked it" everyone stood there with there mouths hanging open, then finally they spoke" It looked amazing! and the kitchen is'nt messed up..how did you manage that?" Denise asked" Oh, I had my helper over there.." Miley pointed towards Nick who was washing the last pan in the sink" OH, MY, GOD!" Kevin, Joe and Denise said, they were so shocked that Kevin and Denise forgot about Joe's injured ankle and let him go and they heard a bang when he hit the floor, but they couldn't take their eyes off the sink" How in the world did you get NICK to do dishes?" Joe asked when he got up from the floor" I just asked him" miley told him" Hey! I'm not THAT dificult when it comes to dishes" Nick told Joe" YES YOU ARE!" Kevin, Joe and Denise said at the same time"

**--After Dinner--**

"That was delicious Miley!" Denise said" Yeah, especially the chicken with the sauce on it..WAY better thasn barbeque!!" Joe said" Yeah and the seasoning on it was AWESOME!!" Kevin said" Thanks but I showed Nick, and HE did that.." Miley told them" NO WAY!" Denise said" What?" Miley asked" Nick is more of a cleaning his room and vacuuming person, but he doesn't do dishes, and he DEFINETLY doesn't cook" Kevin told her" Well he did today.." Miley told them" Oh, we have to get back to practicing!, but there's homemade snickerdoodle's in the oven.." Miley said as she dragged Nick out of the room" Wait! What's a snickerdoodle?" Joe asked" A really good cookie that im going to not get!!" Nick pouted" I'll make more later!" miley promised" okay" he said then they went upstairs"

**--Nick's POV--**

"Okay, I've got an Idea.. we both write songs right?" I asked/told her" Yeah.." she said looking confused" Then why don't we write a duet to sing!

**--2 hours later--**

"I think weve got it!" Miley yelled excited" Lets try it!" I exclaimed" Then we ran down to the basement and set up the instruments andstarted"

_Miley_

**Nick**

**_Both_**

_I walked across the crowded street.  
A sea of eyes, they cut through me.  
And I saw you in the middle.  
_**Your upset face, you wear it well.  
You camouflage the way you feel,  
When everything's the matter.**_**We've all been down that road before.  
Searching for that something more.  
**World's spinning 'round._  
**_There's no sign of slowing down_**.  
_So won't you take a breath?  
_**Just take a breath.**

**People change** _and promises are broken_.  
**Clouds can move** _and skies will be wide open._  
_**Don't forget to take a breath.  
**_  
_Blink our eyes, life's rearranged._  
**To our suprise, it's still OK**.  
**_It's the way things happen_**.  
**Summer comes and then it goes**.  
_Hold on tight, embrace for cold._  
_And it's only for a moment_.

**We've all been down that road before.  
Searching for that something more.  
**_World's spinning 'round_.  
**There's no sign of slowing down**.  
**_So won't you take a breath?  
_Just take a breath.**_People change_ **_and promises are broken_**.  
**_Clouds can move _and skies will be wide open**.  
_Don't forget to take a breath._.  
**Air isn't over rated**.

Life isn't suffocating

_World's spinning 'round.  
_**There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath**.

_World's spinning 'round_.  
**There's no sign of slowing down**.  
_So won't you take a breath_?  
**_Just take a breath.  
_Take a breath.**

_**People change and promises are broken**_.  
_Clouds can move_ **and skies will be wide open**.  
_Don't forget to take a breath._**World's spinning 'round.  
**_There's no sign of slowing down._  
**So won't you take a breath?**  
_Don't forget to take a breath_.  
**_Don't forget to take a breath._**

"Awesome!" Miley said then she yawned" Are you tired?" I asked" Maybe a little, but im not ready to sleep yet!" miley said" "Good, because you have got to make those snickerdoodles like you promised!" I picked on her" Okay, but youre helping Mr. Jonas!" she teased"

**--30 minutes later--**

"Those snickerdoodles were amazing Miley! You've got to come over more often!" joe said" I know seriously.." kevin added" "BOYS! They were VERY good, but thats not the only reason we like having Miley around!" Mom scolded them"

**--Joe's POV--**

"When are they gonna get together? Can't they see how obvious they're being? Then again..it took Nick 5 years to figure out that Selena liked him..and during those 5 years he was always depressed about how she would never like him and it REALLY was annoying" OH, GOD! I can't let that happen again! Maybe i'll help a little bit.." A smile crept up on my face" Okay, you guys me and Nick wrote a song to sing for the talent show, so will you guys tell us if it's good?" Miley asked" Sure!, Im sure its an amazing song" Mom said"

**--15 minutes later--**

**--Regular POV--**

"Everyone loved the song, and now it's 2:00 in the morning and Denise has been asleep for 4 hours, and Joe and Kevin are passed oout on the couch, but Miley and Nick are bored"

**--Miley's POV--**

"Hey, Nick..Lets go wake up your brothers!" I said" Why?" he asked" So we can play truth or dare, silly!" Okay" he agreed"

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, and boring.. So How will truth or dare turn out? Find out next time on DRAMA HIGH!!**

**Any idea's? PLEASE REVIEW! See! It's the little blue button!!**

**xoxo, Whitni**


	5. What was THAT about?

**previously on Drama High..: **

**--Joe's POV--**

_"When are they gonna get together? Can't they see how obvious they're being? Then again..it took Nick 5 years to figure out that Selena liked him..and during those 5 years he was always depressed about how she would never like him and it REALLY was annoying" OH, GOD! I can't let that happen again! Maybe i'll help a little bit.." A smile crept up on my face" Okay, you guys me and Nick wrote a song to sing for the talent show, so will you guys tell us if it's good?" Miley asked" Sure!, I'm sure its an amazing song" Mom said"_

**_--15 minutes later--_**

**_--Regular POV--_**

_"Everyone loved the song, and now it's 2:00 in the morning and Denise has been asleep for 4 hours, and Joe and Kevin are passed out on the couch, but Miley and Nick are bored"_

**_--Miley's POV--_**

_"Hey, Nick..Lets go wake up your brothers!" I said" Why?" he asked" So we can play truth or dare, silly!" Okay" he said"  
..._

"We walked down the stairs and saw Joe hiding in the corner with a bowl of Miley's snickerdoodles" He finally lost it.." Nick said" NO I DIDN'T!" Joe whisper yelled" If Mom catches me eating sugar after 10:00, I'll get in trouble" Okay, lets forget this conversation.." I said" Yeah, lets just wake up Kevin.." Nick said" Why?" Joe asked" So we can play truth or dare!" I told him"

**--10 minutes later on Nick's bed--**

"okay, you go first Joe!" I told him" Okay, he said then he had this evil smile come on his face" Miley, truth or dare" Dare.." I said, still confused about the look he was giving me" I dare you to make out with Nick for 7 minutes, on his lap, with your arms around him" he told me" Um,..okay.." I said" Then I wen't and gently sat down in his lap and put my arms around his neck, and kissed him, he immediately licked my lips for access to my mouth, and i let him in" Wow, he's an AMAZING kisser! I felt him push me onto my back and climb on top of me, and never once broke the kiss, then I flipped him, so that I was on top and he was under my power, then I felt his hands slide under my shirt and start sliding up and down on my flat stomach, that's when he took me by surprise, and flipped us back over, so that I was on the bottom, then I started doing the same as him, and feeling his toned abs.."

**--Nick's POV--**

"We we're battling tongues, when she slowed down, so of course i sped up, running my tongue all over the inside of her mouth, then i heard a small moan, so of course I sped up more, and this time, she moaned louder, very much louder, I wouldn't be surprised if Kevin and Joe heard it.."

**--Kevin's POV--**

"Dude, she's joking us, right, i mean, Nick can't be THAT good of a kisser, i mean, Nick and Selena kissed, but they never made out, Nick told me himself, plus, girls NEVER moan when I makeout with them, so she can't be moaning at Nick..right?" Joe whispered to me" I don't know, but the girls i makeout with, NEVER moan like that either.."

**--Nick's POV--**

"as much as I hated it, when i heard the timer go off, i got off of her, and helped her sit back up" Okay Miley's turn" Um, Joe truth or dare?" she asked" Um, truth"he said" Um, who do you like?" she asked" Um, well, i have a girlfriend, Demi, but she's changed, she seems kind of different then when we first met, so i think im going to break up with her, and i haven't really met anyone that i like, so I'm kind of looking, actually, I think I'm going to break up with her next week, and then I'll be able to date who ever i want to.." he told her sincerely" Oh, okay, Kevin, your turn!" she told Kevin" Okay, um, Nick AND Miley.. truth or dare? um, truth?" I asked Miley" yeah truth.." she agreed" Okay, Nick, did you guys enjoy the kiss?" he asked us" Um, yeah.." I mumbled, and i couldn't tell what she mumbled" What was that?" Kevin asked with a smirk" FINE! YES I DID! OKAY?!" we both yelled" Okay, Nick's turn.." he said with a smirk" Okay, Miley, truth or dare?" Um, truth.." she said" Will you be my girlfriend?" I said quickly looking at the carpet" Depends, are you asking me or the carpet?" she asked teasingly" I looked up and stared into her eyes" You" I whispered" Then yes.." she said" but, im tired of this game.." she said" yeah, me too, plus it's past Joe's bedtime.." Kevin said" They left and closed the door" So, you want to watch a movie? i asked her" she nodded her head" What movie?" i asked" Then she gasped" I'll be right back!" she said" Okay?" i said confused" 2 minutes later, she came in with a DVD" What is it?" i asked" The greatest movie of all time!!" she grinned" Then the title popped up" A Walk to Remember? That's a chick flick! My own mother can't get me to watch that movie or any other chick flick.." I said" Please Nicky?" she asked in her sweet innocent voice" She thinks she is going to trick me with that voice but it's not going to work. I'm a guy, and guys don't watch chick flicks, even if their girlfriends want them to. I mean Selena never got me to watch ANY movie without the word blood or death in it.. So that settles it, my answer is no.." Then I felt a hand pushing my chin up and I came eye to eye with what would become my biggest weakness. My eyes met her beautiful blue eyes which looked sad, and her face was curled up in a pout" Please Nicky? She asked in a quiet, shy, sweet voice" Okay" I said getting lost in her eyes" Then I saw the smile that I love to see, spread across her face"

**--45 minutes later--**

" Crap! Miley just fell asleep in my arms about 2 minutes ago,there are still tears on her face, and my shirt is soaking wet from her tears, and now that she is asleep I don't have to tell her that my tears are allergies, so right now, im crying, and trying not to"

**--JOe's POV--**

"Ugh! My back hurts! I just woke up and I was asleep on the floor next to Kevin, so I decided to go get a drink, but i accidentally woke up Kevin, so he's coming to get one too" we went to open the fridge and all of a sudden, we saw a figure with a baseball bat" AH!" Kevin screamed" The the lights flicked on and our Mom looked scared to death standing by the light switch with a baseball bat" Oh, it's you! I said in relief" What are you boys doing up so late? she asked me" I just woke up and wanted a drink and i accidentally woke Kevin up, and he wants one too" I told her" Oh, okay, that creeped me out, so come check on your brother with me" she said warily" Okay" we agreed" So we walked up the stairs and peeked through Nick's door, and I nearly fainted" Mom and Kevin had to catch me" What is it Joe?" They asked" L-L-Look" I said pointing at the door" They peeked in and their faces went pale" H-H-he-he's watching a walk to remember Mom stuttered" a-a-an-and he's crying!"Kevin said shocked" Wow, let's just leave him" I said" So we went back to bed"

**--In the morning--**

"Miley walked down the stairs and into the kitchen" Good Morning Mrs. Jonas!" she said sitting down at the table" Oh, hi Miley! Are you hungry?" She asked" Yes please!" Miley said then ironically, her stomach growled" Mrs. Jonas laughed" So how did you sleep last night? OH, and how in the world did you get my son to watch a walk to remember?" she asked laughing" Oh, I just pouted.." she told her" Wow, so did you have fun last night?" Mrs. Jonas asked" Oh, yeah! Me and Joe and Kevin and Nicky played tru-" Miley started" Wait..Nicky?" Mrs. Jonas asked raising an eyebrow" Oh, well you see.." Miley fell silent" Explain!" Mrs. Jonas said like a teenage girl" Um, well.. Joe-Nick-kiss-me-truth-dare-umm girlfriend? she said quietly" JOE DARED NICK TO KISS YOU AND THEN NICK ASKED YOU OUT??" she exclaimed" Um, yeah.." Miley said looking down" That's GREAT!!" Denise cried" It usually takes him months to ask a girl out!" she exclaimed" Oh, wow.. okay" Miley said shocked" Oh, I've got to cut up those bacon strips! Denise said, then she turned and walked to the corner of the kitchen and started cutting up bacon" Then Joe and Kevin came in" Morning Miley" they said" (Denise wasn't visible in the corner) Hey guys!" she called out cheerily"

**--Miley's POV--**

"Then I saw a curly head bounce into the kitchen" Morning baby" he said after pushing me into the counter and giving me a sweet gentle kiss" Morning Nick!" Denise called cheerily coming out of the corner with a handful of bacon, ready to go in the skillet" Oh!" Nick jumped 10 feet away from me, accidentally pushing me hard into the counter" NICKY!" I said on the verge of tears from the pain that was in my stomach" Aww, baby im sorry.." he panicked, helping me up" Are you okay? Did I break something? Are you okay? He asked worried" Baby, I'll be fine" I said putting a finger over his lips to silence him" Oh, good, im sorry babe" he said gently" Then he turned around when someone coughed" Y-Y-Yeah, about that..me and Miley are kind of together now Mom.." He said, his face turning red" I gathered that from Miley this morning" she said teasingly" Oh..how did she find out?" Nick asked me" She accidentally called you Nicky, and when i questioned her about it, she started stuttering" Denise told him" Oh, i forgot to warn you, my mother is an expert at decoding stuttering" he told me" I just laughed"

**--Nick's POV--**

**--At school--**

"Thanks for the ride Kev!" we called out as Kevin drove off" I'm going to homeroom" Miley told us" Who do you have for homeroom baby?" I asked" Mrs. Ballard" she told me" oh, my homeroom is right next to it, I'll walk you there" I told her taking her books" Okay!" she said" Let me see your schedule i told her as we were walking" Here" she handed it to me" Home room is the only thing we don't have together!" I told her, giving her back her schedule" AWESOME!!" she exclaimed" Here we are, she said, so I walked her in, and set her books on her desk, then i gently kissed her" Bye baby" I said" Bye Nicky" she said" Then i walked out of the room.

**--Miley's POV--**

"I turned around to find the whole class staring at me" The the bell rung and the teacher came in, and i sat down, then i got a text from Emily" Emily is my friend since i was two, she just transferred here too, but i didn't get to see her yesterday, because she didn't show up until today"

_Emily_

**Miley**

_What was that about?_

**Oh, um he asked me last night..**

_What? I've been here an hour, and Selena has already made it clear that SHE has been dating Nick for two years_

**Yeah, but he broke up with her last night, i watched him do it..**

_Oh, she said that they were still dating_

**WHAT? That's a lie!**

_Oh, okay, then maybe THAT'S why the whole classroom is staring at you_

**Crap, i didn't notice that**

_Yeah, but the teachers looking at me, so im gonna put this thing away before i get detention Bye! oh btw, I LOVE your outfit_

**lol thanks! Bye!**

" I started paying attention to the teacher making announcements when my pocket vibrated again" It's a text from Nick"

_Miley_

**Nick**

**Hey babe, do you have tons of people staring at you right now?**

_Yes! Do you?_

**Yeah, apparently, Danny saw us holding hands in the hallway and video taped up kissing on his phone 'cause now the whole classroom knows, im sorry, i didn't think about people in the room..**

_Is that a problem?_

**Ofcourse not! Now i get to show my girl off!**

_lol okay, well I'll see you in about 5 minutes! Bye Nicky!_

**k, bye babe**

"Then i sent Emily a text"

**Miley/**_Emily_

**Hey you want to go shopping with me and Nick's mom today?**

_Sure! My mom doesn't get home until 2:00 in the morning anyways, can i stay at your house tonight?_

**Yeah sure!**

**K bye!**

_Bye!_

**--In Choir--**

"Okay young adults!" Let's get to work!" Mrs. Talley called out as the bell rung"

--**Half an hour later--**

"Okay, the next and last pair is Nick and Miley, and all of the other performances have been lacking excellence, with the exception of Zac and Vanessa, so Nick, Miley, Dazzle me!" she exclaimed" What have you chosen to sing for us today? she asked" Um, actually we wrote a song.." Nick said shyly" REALLY? Well this should be a real treat!" she exclaimed" So then we took our places on the stage and started singing with playing the piano and me playing guitar"

_Miley_

**Nick**

**_Both_**

_I walked across the crowded street.  
A sea of eyes, they cut through me.  
And I saw you in the middle.  
_**Your upset face, you wear it well.  
You camouflage the way you feel,  
When everything's the matter.**_**We've all been down that road before.  
Searching for that something more.  
**World's spinning 'round._  
**_There's no sign of slowing down_**.  
_So won't you take a breath?  
_**Just take a breath.**

**People change** _and promises are broken_.  
**Clouds can move** _and skies will be wide open._  
_**Don't forget to take a breath.  
**_  
_Blink our eyes, life's rearranged._  
**To our surprise, it's still OK**.  
**_It's the way things happen_**.  
**Summer comes and then it goes**.  
_Hold on tight, embrace for cold._  
_And it's only for a moment_.

**We've all been down that road before.  
Searching for that something more.  
**_World's spinning 'round_.  
**There's no sign of slowing down**.  
**_So won't you take a breath?  
_Just take a breath.**_People change_ **_and promises are broken_**.  
**_Clouds can move _and skies will be wide open**.  
_Don't forget to take a breath._.  
**Air isn't over rated**.

Life isn't suffocating

_World's spinning 'round.  
_**There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath**.

_World's spinning 'round_.  
**There's no sign of slowing down**.  
_So won't you take a breath_?  
**_Just take a breath.  
_Take a breath.**

_**People change and promises are broken**_.  
_Clouds can move_ **and skies will be wide open**.  
_Don't forget to take a breath._**World's spinning 'round.  
**_There's no sign of slowing down._  
**So won't you take a breath?**  
_Don't forget to take a breath_.  
**_Don't forget to take a breath_**

"AMAZING!!" Mrs. Talley called out"

**--Selena's POV--**

"THAT IS IT! Before SHE moved here I ALWAYS got perfects from Mrs. Talley, and now she is getting my grade, AND my boyfriend? I DON'T THINK SO!!" I screamed, then something took over me and i jumped on the stage and started trying to rip her hair out"

...

**_PLEASE REVIEW!! I NEED IDEA'S! Also, im sorry that I haven't gotten the first epi of living a lie out yet, but i just started school, so it's hard, (tons of homework) Sorry! PLEASE review if you want another chapter.  
xoxo, Whitni_**


	6. Lovebug

_Previously on "Drama High".._

_"AMAZING!!" Mrs. Talley called out"_

****

_--Selena's POV--_

_"THAT IS IT! Before SHE moved here I ALWAYS got perfects from Mrs. Talley, and now she is getting my grade, AND my boyfriend? I DON'T THINK SO!!" I screamed, then something took over me and i jumped on the stage and started trying to rip her hair out"_

...

and surprisingly, she didn't fight back.. She tried to push me off of her, but not once did she grab my hair, or claw me, or punch me or anything" Then, I felt 2 pair of strong arms pulling me off of her" "Selena!" I heard Nick's voice yell" Then the class was silent, knowing that Nick NEVER yells" I looked up to see Zac and Nick holding me back" Yes, baby?" I asked innocently" DO NOT CALL ME BABY! I AM NOT YOUR BABY!" he yelled" Mrs. Talley just stood there in a state of shock, knowing that Nick never loses his temper"

" YOU have done NOTHING but try to hurt Miley ever since she got here! She didn't do ANYTHING to you! Even though you deserve to go through hell after all the shit you have put her through!" he yelled" This time the whole classroom including the teacher AND me, gasped, because Nick NEVER cusses, he doesn't think it's a good way to handle things" Then Zac let go of me and went to check on his sister, I heard him say "Are you okay Miles?" I- I'm so-" I started" NO! You're not... just stop, your not fooling anyone" As sad as I was, I found room in my heart for more hatred as I glared at Miley"

STOP!! She didn't do anything to you! I broke up with you because you have a bad attitude, your WAY too controlling, and you have a bad temper..which is CLEARLY evident, so STOP SENDING DEATH GLARES AT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled" You pick on her because she is AMAZINGLY PERFECT! That's NOT a good reason to hurt someone!" he yelled"

" H-How can you turn your back on me after 3 years?" I asked" You make it pretty easy!" he yelled" GOD SELENA! DON'T YOU GET IT?! IT'S OVER! I like MILEY! All you ever wanted from me was popularity and sex! You only got popularity, so you though that you should make my life a living hell!? and more importantly, my GIRLFRIENDS life a living hell? What is your problem? Just leave me the hell ALONE!" he yelled"

Then he let go of me and went over to help Miley up and he helped her limp out of the room, because apparently I twisted her ankle" Then Mrs. Talley walked into her office looking confused" Selena! Come here!" She yelled through the glass door" I walked in and sat down in front of her desk" When did you and Nick breakup?" she asked looking confused" Um, last night.." I confessed" Please, don't hurt Miss Cyrus again, or else I will have to result to extreme punishment" she said" Yes ma'am" I said politely, then I walked out"

**Nick's POV**

"Baby? Are you okay?" I asked Miley gently as I helped her walk to the nurse" Im okay, you don't have to help me walk..by the end of school, I should be able to walk just fine" she assured me" Are YOU okay Nick? I've never heard you cuss or yell..well besides last night..im afraid im bad for you.. You were perfect, then I came along and you started acting different.. I don't want to be with you if its bad for you" he said sincerely" Baby, if anything, you're good for me.. Yeah, I said a cuss word, and I yelled, but thats just because I never had anything I cared about enough to do those things for.. You're good for me, because for once in my life, I have someone who I truly care about.." I told her sincerely" Aww.. You're so sweet Nicky!" she told me" Im not half as sweet as you smiley.." I whispered" Smiley?" she asked" Oh, im sorry, I thought it sounded like a good name.." I said looking down" It IS a good name! I love it" she told me" Then I just stared into her eyes for a minute" You're too perfect Smiley.. Im the luckiest guy in the world" I said to myself" Nick? I need to ask you something, because I have been hurt before.. I was talking to Joe last night, and he said that when you broke up with your girlfriend before Selena, you were heartbroken, and that even while you dated Selena, that you still missed her.. Is there any possibility that you still love her?" She asked" Oh, baby.. You want to know something? Last night, I woke up to my phone ringing.. It was her... she called me for the first time in 3 years.. And as much as I have waited for that call... I pressed ignore and went back to staring at your beautiful smile.. Then my phone beeped with a message... She said she wanted to get back together.. You know what I did when I heard that on my message? I pressed 7 and erased it... you know why? Because, I really like you" I told her sincerely" Look, I wrote 2 songs last night.. One about you, one about her.. I want you to hear them.." I told her" She nodded her head and I took her to the band room and grabbed a guitar" Okay, I'll play yours first" I told her"

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(I can't get you out of my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug againHopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

I kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?

Now I'm...  
Yeah oh  
Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
Ohhh  
Love Bug again

"Now im going to play you the song I wrote for her" I told her" Then I stepped up to the piano and started singing"

_We've run out of words we've run out of time  
We've run out of reasons really why we together  
We both know it's over baby bottom line  
It's best we don't even talk at all_

Don't call me even if I should cross your mind  
Hard enough I don't need to hear your voice on my messages  
Let's just call it quits it's probably better  
So if I'm not returning your calls it's 'cause

'Cause I'm not comin' back I'm closing the door  
I used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not anymore  
I got the picture phone but baby your picture's gone  
Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed

'Cause it's over  
Girl you know it's over this time  
So when you call I'm pressin' seven  
Don't wanna hear your messages messages  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind  
'Cause it's over  
I swear girl it's over this time  
So don't keep callin' leavin' messagesDon't wanna know where you been  
Baby 'cause it's over

I still wake up every morning quarter to ten  
I still eat my cereal right at the kitchen table  
I can't even remember how long it's been  
No trouble stayin' occupied

Oh I ask about you whenever I come around  
I do what I can not to put my business in the streets  
Last thing I need's another episode  
Keep conversation short and sweet because

'Cause I'm not comin' back I'm closing the door  
I used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not anymore  
I got the picture phone baby your picture's gone  
Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed

'Cause it's over  
Girl you know it's over this time  
So when you call I'm pressin' seven  
Don't wanna hear your messages messages  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind  
'Cause baby it's over  
I swear girl it's over this time  
So don't keep callin' leavin' messages  
Don't wanna know where you been  
Baby 'cause it's over

You know that it's over when the burnin'  
And the yearnin' inside your heart ain't there anymore  
And you know that you're through when she don't do to you  
And move you like the way she moved ya before

And you wanna pull her close  
But your heart has froze  
You kiss her but her eyes don't close  
Then she goes out of your heart forever  
And it hurts you but you know that it's better

Girl you know it's over  
Girl you know it's over this time  
So when you call I'm pressin' seven  
Don't wanna hear your messages messages  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind  
'Cause it's over  
I swear girl it's over this timeSo don't keep callin' leavin' messages  
Don't wanna know where you been  
Baby 'cause it's over  
'Cause it's over  
Girl you know it's over this time  
So when you call I'm pressin' seven  
Don't wanna hear your messages messages  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind  
'Cause it's over  
I swear girl it's over this time  
So don't keep callin' leavin' messages  
Don't wanna know where you been  
Baby 'cause it's over

"Baby? Why are you crying?" I asked her" Im so happy!" she said smiling through her tears, then I hugged her, and it was like we were the only 2 people on earth, and that's exactly how I thought it should be"

...

I don't own the songs, they belong to Jesse McCartney and the Jonas Brothers

xoxo, Whitni


	7. Jake has arrived AN: IM BACK!

_**Hey guys!! I'm SO sorry I haven't been around lately. I have an explanation as to why I haven't been on in a while. It's at the end of the story. Sorry if it's crappy. I haven't done this in a few months.... Love ya'll! ps. PLEASE make sure to read the message at the end. If it doesn't get read, then people may stop reading my stories and i'll have to stop making them... Thanks.**_

When I woke up this morning, I had this feeling in my stomach, that today was gonna be.... Strange... Not bad. Just strange. When I arrived at school, the first person to come up to me was the one person who I never expected to have a friendly conversation with. "Hey Miley." a voice called as walked away from my locker. I turned around to find Selena Russo, staring me in the face.

I instinctively covered my face. She reached up and pulled my hands down. "Please don't be scared. I'm really sorry." Selena said in a begging voice. "I never meant for it to go this far! I really didn't! I always liked having Nick there, to give me that extra something. It took me 3 years to get him to even ask me out. When you took him away, it didn't seem fair. He had only known you for a mere 2 days. And he actually opened up to you. He didn't do that with me,and it made me jealous because I have known him for a while. I realize now, that a little extra popularity isn't worth having a person who barely knows me, to be terrified of me or hate me. You seem like you actually care about Nick. I just used him for my own wants, so I'm happy that he got a good girlfriend. God knows he deserves it after putting up with me for 3 years, not including the 3 years I hung all over him, until he asked me out." Selena added sincerely. "Th-th-th-thanks, Selena. That's really nice of you to apologize like that," I replied, half stunned, half cautious of what she was trying to do. "I- I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon, or at all really. But it would be nice if one day we could be friends." Selena said quickly. "Well, I guess I'll be going now. See ya around Miley," Selena said before walking away. A couple of minutes later, Nick walked around the corner. He must have assumed something was wrong, considering the fact that I was leaned up against my locker in a deep state of thought. "Hey babe. Whats up?" he asked concerned. I lied, saying I was thinking of words for a new song. Then, I let him walk me to 1st period chemistry. As we walked in, and he set my books and purse/tote bag (both of which he insisted on carrying), on my desk. He hugged me, then bent down and gently kissed me, before walking out of the room. I just stood there with a goofy smile on my face for about 10 seconds, until I realized that the whole class was staring at me. I sat down, trying to ignore all the stares, and I pulled out my book. Emily, then walked in and sat down beside me, in our new lab table. Now we have tables that seat 2 people. (AN: picture the tables in the classroom in Twilight) She sat on the stool next to me, and then asked me a very expected question. "Are you okay? I heard what happened."

"Yeah. I'm fine, I'm great,I'm amazingly, awesomely, fantastically, wonderful." I replied thinking about mine and Nick's perfect kiss. "Whoa, who sprinkled fairy dust on you?" Emily laughed.

"No one!" I replied twisting my hair. "O.K?" Emily replied, confused. I then realized that Selena had been there the whole time that Nick had walked me in, carried my stuff, kissed me, etc. She was standing in the front of the room in a blue, white, and silver cheerleading uniform, holding a stack of blue papers. "Attention everyone!" Mrs. Greene called over the buzz of talking teenagers. Everyone turned around in their desks and looked up at the teacher. As our assigned classroom announcement cheerleader, Miss Selena Russo has an announcement for us. So please give her your full attention." Mrs. Greene said, lowering her voice after the buzz stopped. Everyone looked up at Selena, and maybe its my imagination, but it seems like everyone is glaring at her. "Hi! Cheerleading tryouts are today, so if anyone wants to be a Malibu High Dolphin, then raise your hand and I'll bring you a sheet about it. Tryouts are today, right after school, and the sheet tells' you about what the schedule would be like. So, does anyone have a question before I hand out sheets?" Selena asked, in a peppy cheerleader voice. A girls hand shot up. "Yes Shelly?" Selena asked. "Were you always a whore?" the girl named Shelley asked. The teacher quickly shushed the Shelley girl. Another girl raised her hand. "Yes Grace?"

"Would you consider yourself more of a ho or a slut?" Grace asked. The teacher now had her ipod in and therefore could not hear Grace to stop her. "I'm more of a slut. Next?" Selena asked, annoyed. After about 8 more girls, all commenting on Selena being a whore, slut, ho, and several cuss words, Selena took a break and passed a cheerleading sheet to every girl in the class. Then, a girl in the back with beautiful black curls coming down to her waist, and either a very good tan, or a half Latina heritage, raised her hand. "Yes?" Selena asked, clearly waiting for a rude comment to hit her in the face. "Um, hi. I'm Vanessa, and this is my first day. Umm, my question is, : Why are all these girls being so hateful to you? What did you do?" Vanessa asked. A girl up front stood up and turned to face Vanessa. "I can answer that. Selena here, beat the living crap out of Miley yesterday, because Miley is dating her ex-boyfriend. Emphasis on the EX." the girl stated, shooting a glare at Selena when saying the last part. "Who is Miley?" Vanessa asked. "Thats her," the girl said pointing to me. I looked up to see Selena holding back tears. "and we thought Selena could be friends with anyone. We were obviously wrong." The whole class laughed at Selena. "I said I was sorry!" Selena whispered in a hoarse voice, looking tearfully at me. "Sorry? You don't know the meaning of sorry. You don't have feelings. If you did, then you wouldn't have beat the living daylights out of the new girl. Watch out Vanessa, your next!" the whole class laughed. Selena burst into tears and ran out of the room. Everyone just laughed. I jumped up from my seat. "What is WRONG with you people? You just made a girl burst into tears!" I yelled at them. "She tried to severely injure you. You should be laughing with us." a girl named Hannah called from the front. "Laughing WITH you? She apologized! And frankly, I forgive her! You people just did a cruel hearted thing." I yelled before running out the door, after Selena. I found her in the corner of the hallway, crying her eyes out. I walked up and slid down beside her, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her close like I did Emily when her parents got divorced. She looked up and jumped a little bit. "M-M-Miley? What are you doing?" Selena asked me. "I'm trying to make my friend feel better." I said in a soothing voice. "F-Friend? I was horrible to you. You hate me," Selena replied. "No, you're my friend. As of now, everything you have ever done to me, is erased from our history. We are friends, and were in this together," I replied. "People stuck up for you. You're popular. Your gonna ruin all that by being friends with the school whore." Selena replied, lifting her head up from my shoulder. "No, we'll fix all these rumors about you, and if we don't, then I guess I'm gonna be one of the school whore's, best friends." I replied, determined. "Thanks, Miley. I've never had a friend to actually stick up for me, or talk to me if I wasn't popular. This means a lot to me, and I know I don't deserve it." Selena replied.

"Don't even think about that. It's part of the past that we erased. C'mon, lets go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up." I helped her stand up, and supported her as she walked dizzily to the bathroom. In the bathroom, I brushed her straightened hair, reapplied her lip gloss for her, and she straightened her clothes. She reapplied her running mascara and put her blue eye shadow on. We walked out of the bathroom and I walked her to Mr. Ambrose's room. I walked her in and lied, saying that it was my fault she was late because she had helped me find the councilor's office. As I walked out, I saw Nick in the back of the room, he looked confused. I just winked subtly at him and walked out of the room. I walked back into Mrs. Greene's room and explained that I was in the councilor's office. She nodded and I sat down, just in time for the bell to ring. I gathered up my books and headed to chorus, which got switched to 2nd period instead of 1st because all electives are 2nd period now. I walked to my locker to put my books up, since we don't need books for chorus. I was about to shut my locker when 2 strong arms wrapped around me. "Hey baby," I said, not bothering to turn around and check to see who it was. "Hello sexy," A familiar, voice said, making me shiver. I quickly turned around to find a blonde headed, blue eyed boy, who any other girl in the school would die for. Key words: ANY OTHER. I wasn't sure whether I was more terrified after what he did to me, or more mad that he was here, much less doing THIS. "Jake?!" I half-screamed I quickly pushed him away, putting a good 3 feet between us. 'Babe, why are you pushing me away?" Jake asked. "Because you have a girlfriend, that you cheated on me with, and I have a boyfriend!" I said in a cold voice. Jake leaned down and tried to kiss me. I quickly slapped him, sending his face backwards a few inches. "You really shouldn't do that little miss Miley. Do you really wanna be punished again?" he whispered in my ear, in a voice that sent shivers down my back. Jake leaned over and caught me off guard and kiss me hardly on the lips. He pushed me against my locker. I tried as hard as I could to get him off of me. I yelled through his lips, hoping someone would get him off of me. All of a sudden, Jake went flying into the wall across the hallway, and landed in a crumpled up pile in the floor. Everyone turned around to find Nick, (clad in a brown leather jacket and tight red pants) with his fist drawn back. I looked to him, "Nick, I didn't kiss him, or even kiss ba-" I started. He quickly covered my mouth, and walked over to Jake. "I don't know WHO you are, or WHAT you're doing here, but I'll tell you now, if you're gonna be at MY school, then you're gonna follow MY rules. That includes staying away from MY girlfriend." Nick said coldly. I just looked at Nick, wondering what he was thinking about me. For some reason, I broke down. After years of holding in the pain that Jake had caused me all those years, it all came out. I started shaking uncontrollably and fell down on the bench, sobbing my eyes out. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, but not the usual strong pair of arms. These arms felt weaker than Nick's perfectly chiseled guitar playing arms. I looked up to see Selena.

I put my head on her shoulder and continued to cry...

_**OOH! DRAMA! Lol Sorry, I know that's a horrible place to stop, and it's super short, but I'm tired and I tried! Sorry I haven't been around. I didn't have Internet for a while. 15 comments for the next chapter. Please tell everyone that I'm back! No more 4 month vacations.. lol love you guys! Please review!  
Xoxo,**_

_**Whitni**_


	8. Selena and Miley

**-Selena's POV-**

I tried to leave the room as quietly as possible. I got up, taking a glance at the girl lying on the bed. Her curly reddish-brown hair was a tangled up mess, her mascara, and eyeliner had run down her face, making smears and revealing red blotchy eyes. All of these, being the result of crying her heart out. I quietly walked out the door and down the stairs to the Stewart kitchen, and opened the fridge.

I grabbed 4 slices of cheese, and a stick of butter. I shut the fridge, and walked over to the breadbox, and grabbed an unopened loaf of bread. I grabbed a skillet from the rack on the wall and turned the eye on the stove to 350, and made 4 grilled cheeses. When I finished, I washed the skillet, fixed 2 glasses of cherry coke, and cut the grilled cheeses in half. I put 4 halfs on 1 plate, and did the same with the other.

Then I set the plates, and glasses on a tray, along with napkins, and headed up the stairs. I quietly crept into the room, and set the tray down on her bedside table. I shook her gently. "Miles? Miley! Wake up!" I said gently. The girl stirred and sat up slowly. "Selena?"

"Yes?" I asked. "Why are you here?" she asked slowly.

I explained to her that I brought her home after a rough day at school. "Oh... I remember." Miley said quietly, looking down. I saw something hit the white, polka-dotted comforter, making a small mark in the giant turquoise colored polka dot, look darker. I quickly wrapped my arms around her. "It'll be okay," I told her.

She wiped her tears and looked up at me. "Now, lets eat!" I said. I handed her a plate and her drink. After we ate, Miley attempted to lay back down. "NO! I don't think so missy! We are strong, independent women. We don't mope around when a guy upsets us. We make the guy jealous!" I said jumping off the bed. "He's still my boyfriend! He's gonna think I have no remorse what-so-ever," she replied.

"You can't just mope around Miles! It wasn't even your fault! You TRIED to push him off!You have to cheer up. Lets go to the mall!" I said excitedly, trying to make her smile. "Okay," she said, slightly smiling, and getting up to go to her closet. Don't you need to call your parents that you're going?" I asked.

"Nah, my dad is on a business trip. He's always busy. He doesn't care what I do. And my mom is in Paris on a business meeting for the next 2 weeks. She's a designer." Miley replied opening up glass double doors. "Oh, I've never heard of a designer with the last name 'Stewart' would I know of her?" I asked. "Oh, she goes by her maiden name because she started her business before she married Dad. Her name is Colline. She goes by Coco Chenille though." Miley replied from somewhere in the closet.

I ran into the closet. "YOU'RE Mom is COCO CHENILLE?!?!?!" I asked excitedly. 'Yep. But you can't tell. You Nick, and Emily are the only ones who know." Miley said seriously, as she walked into the bathroom. She came out a moment later in Purple American Eagle skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt that said "Hollister" in purple metallic letters. She pulled on purple converses and walked over to her mirror.

She brushed her hair, and the curls fell into place, as if she had spent 30 minutes with a curling iron in it. Not 30 seconds with a brush. She pulled the front of it out of her face, and into a clip. She straightened her bangs, and grabbed her blackberry, throwing it in her purse. She adjusted the heart shaped pendant around her neck (A present from Nick), and applied new mascara, eyeliner, purple glittery eyeshadow, and lipgloss.

We walked out the door, and out to her garage. "Aren't we taking my car? I thought you left yours at school," I said confused. "I have another one. I just don't take it out a lot, cause it's personalized and if I take it out, thats the only time I ever get paparazzi attention, because they don't know what my other car looks like." She replied. "Paparazzi?" I asked, curiously. "My Mom and Dad are wealthy and my mom is pretty much a celebrity, but I keep myself hidden from the paparazzi. They don't know where I go to school, where I live, or anything about me. But I'm tired of hiding. So I'm just gonna put it out there." Miley said matter-of-factly.

We walked out to her garage and my mouth dropped pen when I saw a convertible Porsche, with the initials "MS" on the hood in big black letters.(think Sharpay. lol) I felt my mouth drop open. I got in and slowly closed my mouth, as Miley turned on the radio. The words to "Starts With Goodbye" by Carrie Underwood started playing. Miley let down the top and turned the radio up as loud as It would go. This thing has surround sound! All of a sudden, as we pulled onto the freeway, there were cars with paparazzi everywhere. Miley just ignored them. "I love this song!" I commented. Just then, Ryan Seacrest's voice filled the speakers.

"_That was Starts With Goodbye, by Carrie Underwood. And here she is! The country starlet herself! Miss Carrie Underwood!"_ Ryan said in a 'wow' voice. "_Hi Ryan!_" Carrie said sweetly. "_Hello Carrie. So, the first question is, What were you thinking when you wrote this amazing song?_" Ryan asked. _"Actually, I didn't write this song Ryan._" Carrie replied. _"What?!_" Ryan said unison with me, and probably thousands of other people in the world. _"My good friend Miley Stewart wrote it_. " Carrie replied. I reached up and turned the radio up, then turned seriously towards Miley. "You didn't tell me that you wrote my favorite song in the whole wide world!!" I exclaimed. "Oh, uhmm, I'm glad you like it." She replied, focusing on the road.

"Oh my goodness! We should write a song together!" I exclaimed. "You write songs too?" She asked curiously. "Yeah! We should write an awesome breakup song!" I said excitedly. "We should!" she laughed. We pulled into the mall parking lot and walked into the mall, ignoring the paparazzi, who weren't allowed in the mall.

After countless hours of American Eagle, Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, Aeropostale, Bath & Body Works, Victoria's Secret, Banana Republic, and of course, Suburban Outfitters, all of which was paid by Miley and her unlimited platinum credit card, we walked out to the car, and the paparazzi actually carried most of our bags for us, since we had so many that we couldn't even see in front of us, because our faces were covered in bags. We had problems stuffing them all into the Porsche, but after squeezing stuff into the trunk and place behind our seats, until they were full, we only had two bags left, so we placed them in my floorboard, and set off.

We stopped by Starbucks on the way back to her house and grabbed 2 caramel mocha lates with foam. When we got to her house, she asked me if I wanted to stay the night. "We could work on the song," I agreed. I called my Mom and asked. She said it was fine, but I would need clothes. I told her that I already had some, (not mentioning how I got them) and that I'd see her tomorrow. As I hung up, I walked over to Miley, who was checking her phone for the 100th time that day. "MILES! Stop thinking bout him! He'll come around! Its not like you guys are broken up or anything. He's probably just blowing off steam," I assured her, taking her blackberry away and putting it in my pocket. We sat down and started writing. An hour later, we came up with this.

_Miley_

**Selena**

Both (harmony)

**I miss you**,_ I'm not okay_,

**is it these words, you long to hear me say?**

_Want me to beg forgiveness, though, your the one that walked away,_

well, I don't think so, its your turn to be in pain.

_So, Don't bother callin, i wont answer the phone,_

**Might as well cry now,** cause I'm already gone.

**You can tell me that you miss me,**

_That without me, you're not complete_.

and we both know its true,

**But since when do I care about you?**

**You can call but you'll get the beep. **

**Remember, I've got caller ID. **

_Its called a ignore button, yeah I have one too._

_You used yours on me, now I'm using mine on you._

**So, Don't bother callin, i wont answer the phone,**

**Might as well cry now, cause I'm already gone.**

_You can tell me that you miss me_,

**That without me, your not complete.**

and we both know its true,

**But since when do I care about you?**

**So, Don't bother callin, i wont answer the phone,**

**Might as well cry now, cause I'm already gone.**

_You can tell me that you miss me_,

**That without me, your not complete.**

and we both know its true,

**But since when do I care about you?**

_Yeah, When I have I cared,_

**When have I cared, about you?**

Oh, Since when do I care about you?

After the song, I went to the bathroom. When I came back, Miley had her blackberry against her ear. I saw a tear slide down her face, as she pressed the end button. I knew exactly what that meant. Voicemail. Again. Oh, boy...

**Sorry its been so long! I have been SO busy studying, My finals start on Tuesday, So I'm super nervous! I hope you enjoyed. Please comment! (I took your advice and hit space a few times.) lol Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo,**

**Whitni**


	9. No Air

_Hey guys! Enjoy! and for tose of you wondering, "since when do i care about you" is a song I wrote in about 3 minutes, so that's why it sucks. I needed something fast. The song in here is "NO air" by Jordin Sparks. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

_xoxo,_

_Whitni_

**-Nick's POV-**

I woke up this morning with a frown on my face. Yesterday, I found a guy kissing the girl of my dreams. I didn't bother showering, since I'd showered the night before. I walked into my closet, grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of converses, and a white tee shirt that said "rock and roll" on the front in black. I grabbed a brown leather jacket and slid my blackberry into my jeans pocket. I walked down the stairs and started out the door, but I got stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"What Joe?" I asked annoyed. "Dude, are you not gonna talk to me?" he asked. "What's there to talk about?" I scoffed. "Dude, it wasn't her fault!" he exclaimed. "Joe, how would you feel if Mitchel kissed Emily? Even if you knew it wasn't her fault?" "I would be mad as heck," Joe admitted. "Well thats how I feel, and I can't stand talking to her right now. Because if I do, I'm gonna end up hunting that boy down. I can't stand the thought of her lips on anyone other than me. I can't talk to her. I don't know when I'll be able to. If I'll EVER be able to. I feel so ashamed to even look at her Joe!" I yelled, letting my anger take the best of me, causing me to day some things that I didn't mean. "For all I know, she could have enjoyed it. I think she did!" I yelled. I walked out the door, leaving a speechless Joe in the doorway. I got in my mustang and drove to school.

When I got to school, I walked up to the fountain to sit with my friends, when I heard a screech of tires, and high-pitched giggles. I turned around, along with everyone else in the school courtyard, to see Selena driving a cherry red Porsche, which I'm guessing belongs to Miley, since it has her initials on the hood. A giggling Miley sat in the passengers seat. "Wow Lena. I let you drive, and you drive like THAT?" I heard Miley ask as the 2 girls got out of the car. Selena threw Miley the keys and Miley walked over and leaned in the car to press the button to put the top up. With the skirt she's wearing, I nearly fainted when she did it, because when she leaned in, you could see all the way to the top of her long legs, yet it was a tease, because you couldn't see any further up.

They both look good. Selena's hair is curled exactly like Mileys, and its all down. She's wearing a white t-shirt, that says

"Abercrombie &Fitch" on the front in brown letters, with a blue-jean skirt, thats a little bit longer than Miley's. and brown flip-flops. Miley, is not to be summed up as "looking good" she is looking "amazingly hott". She's wearing a black jean skirt that comes up as high as it can, and has frayed edges. She's wearing a white spaghetti strap tank-top with tiny black polka dots, it says "I'm an AMERICAN EAGLE kind of girl" in black on the front. She's wearing black flip-flops with it, and has her hair in it's perfect natural waves/curls. It has a black silk headband in it. They're both carrying brand new identical Hollister tote bags. The only difference is Miley's is black and white and Selena's is brown and white.

It looks as if they've become best friends. Every guy in this room is staring at them. At MY girlfriend, Wow, I'm gonna have some temper issues today. The bell rung, and the attention changed from the 2 chatting girls, to rushing to class. I sat down in class, and soon after, got paired up with Selena as my partner for the rest of the year. We were watching a movie, well most of us anyways. Selena was texting Miley and I was reading what they were saying. I know that sounds bad, but I'm only a man. I have weaknesses.

At lunch, things got worse. Justin, a jerk from my gym class, "accidentally" spilled his water on Miley's shirt. Miley's tight, WHITE, shirt. I could've killed the jerk. Of course, Miley fell for his "it was an accident" act. So now everyone can see her bra. I haven't even gotten to see her bra. I left after lunch. Not bothering to see if Miley and I made the first round of talent show auditions. Around 4:30, I opened up my door to find Miley on the steps. "What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to sound mad. "We made talent show, but we have to come up with a new song. The teachers said they want everyone to come up with new songs. And I figured, we could write another song," Miley said quickly. "Come in," I fake grumbled. We went up to my room, and an hour later, we had this.

**Nick**

_Miley_

both (harmony)

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air.

_Ooh_

_If I should die before I wake,_

_its cuz you took my breath away,_

_losing you is like living in a world with no air oh_

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave**

**my heart wont move, its incomplete**

**wish there was a way that I could make you understand**

_But how, do you expect me, to live alone with just me_

_cuz my world revolves around you its so hard for me breathe_

tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air, 

cant live cant breathe with no air,

thats how I feel whenever your not there

no air, no air.

Now I'm out here in the water so deep 

tell me how you're gonna be without me

if you ain't here, I just cant breathe

no air no air.

(no air air, no, no air air, thats how I feel whenever your not there, theres no air)

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew, right off the ground to float to you, **

**theres no gravity to hold me down for real.**

_Somehow I'm still alive inside, _

you took my breath, but I survived,

_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me_

**cuz my world revolves around you its so hard for me breathe**

**tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air, **

_cant live cant breathe with no air,_

_thats how I feel whenever your not there_

**no air, no air.**

_Now I'm out here in the water so deep so deep,_

**tell me how you're gonna be without me**

_if you ain't here, I just cant breathe_

no air, no air

_no, no_

**no air no air.**

_Oh,_

_baby_

**No, **

_baby,_

_no,_

**no air,**

_no_

ohhh.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air,

I cant live cant breathe with no air,

thats how I feel whenever you ain't there,

**no breathing**, _no breathing at all._

**Got me out here in the water so deep,**_ so deep_

tell me how you gonna be with out me

if you ain't here I just cant breathe,

there no air

**baby**_, baby_

_oh, oh_

**hard for me to breathe**

_oh_

**tell me I'm supposed to breathe with**

_no air,_

_no air no,_

**thats how I feel whenever you ain't there,**

No air. No air

_Got me out here in the water so deep,_

**tell me how your gonna be without me.**

_If you ain't here, I just cant breathe._

Theres no air, no air

_no, ooh_

no air, no air

When we finished, Miley wiped a tear from her cheek. I felt all my emotions tangle up, right then.

I didn't know what caused it, I didn't know if I was ready to forget about the Jake scene, I didn't know if I wanted to make up, I didn't even know what the date was, all I knew was, right at that moment. I wanted Miley Stewart. ALL of her. I felt my emotions lose control for the first time in my life. I pushed Miley up against the wall, brushing her hair back as I battled tongues with her. We somehow ended up on th bed, and the next thing I knew, we were laying on the bed, unclothed, out of breath, and both of us had lost something.

Miley snuggled into me, under the comforter, after we both had our under clothes on, and she was clad in my t-shirt, me in boxers. "Are you still mad at me?" she whispered in my ear. "No. I just didn't know how to control my anger towards Jake." I replied, smelling her hair. "So you still want me?" Miley teased. "More than anything else in the world," I replied, kissing her forehead. We laid there for a moment, before I wrapped my arms all the way around, her and let her head rest on my chest. "I love you" I whispered in her ear. Her head popped up, hitting my chin lightly. "Did you just say..?" She started, but couldn't finish her thought. "I said, I love you," I repeated simply. "I-I love you too," Miley stuttered, placing her head back on my chest.

I pulled her in closer to me, and tightened my grip on her. As we were drifting off to sleep, I heard the door open. "Dude, please tell me you have clothes on under there." I was about to give ourselves up, when Miley popped up. "God, Joe. You are so sick minded." I looked over to see that all you could see was that she had a t-shirt on. You couldn't see her bottom half. "We were just cuddling" Miley continued. I just stayed down, so he wouldn't see I was shirtless, much less pantsless too. "Oh, sorry guys," Joe said, turning red. As he turned to leave, he slowly stopped. He quickly spun around with a look on his face.

"Hey Nick?" he asked. "Yeah," I gulped. "Mind sitting up for me?" he asked curiously. I slowly sat up. "DUDE! Why are you shirtless?" he asked. All of a sudden, Joe went ballistic. "Please, tell me it's not what I think it is," he repeated over and over in a menacing voice, as he headed for Miley's side of the bed. He grabbed Miley and jerked her up, to find her in a t-shirt with no skirt. He came around to my side and pulled me up to find me in my boxers. "I'll make you a deal. You tell me EXACTLY what happened, and I won't tell mom and dad. Which is VERY generous of me." Joe said in a creepy angry voice that he's never used before.

Joe sat down on the bed and we began to explain. "Well, you see, Nick and I were working on our audition song, and when we finished, Nick pushed me up against the wall," Miley started, but was too embarrassed to finish. She looked at me, gesturing for me to finish. "We somehow ended up on the bed, and one thing led to another..." I continued. "And?" Joe asked. "Well..." Miley and I said in unison. "No, please tell me you didn't..." Joe begged. "I'm sorry," Miley and I said at the same time. Joe jumped up and walked around in circles for a few minutes, wringing his hands, before he sat back down. "Our parents are gonna notice when you aren't wearing your purity ring." Joe said worried. "Miley slipped her ring off, at the same time as me. They were surprisingly identical, except hers said her name on the inside, and mine said my name. She slid mine on, and I slid hers on my finger. Joe just sat there. "So, what are you guys gonna do?" he finally asked. "What do you mean?" Miley asked. "Well, did you use protection?" Joe asked.

**" . . . . . . ."**

"YOU DIDN"T?!" Joe screamed. "It didn't really come across my mind," I admitted sheepishly. "DUDE! Miley could be PREGNANT!" he yelled, catching my attention. "I'm sure she's not. But we'll get a test to find out." I replied, trying to stay calm. "You don't think she is? Oh, you already had your period this month Miley?" Joe asked. "I-I- No.. But my period isn't for another week, and the only 2 times a girl can get pregnant is the day of her period, or 5 days before her period." Miley assured Joe, though it sounded like she was convincing herself.

-**10 days later-**

"MILEY" my best friend Emily ran through the door, followed by Selena. 'We just got your message! What's wrong?!" Selena asked. "I- I'm late." I let my head drop. "I'm sure we'll get through this. Whose the guy?" Selena asked quietly. "Late for what?" Emily asked. "Selena? Why are you hugging Miley?" Emily asked oblivious. I'm sure whatever it is, you can reschedule," Emily reassured, hugging me. "No, Emily, she's LATE." Selena emphasized on the word late. "As in period wise?!?!?!?!?!!!!" Emily screamed. "I felt my head drop even lower. "But Miley still has her purity ring on. She wouldn't have sex and she definitely wouldn't keep her purity ring if.... Miley? When did you get that dent on your ring?" She suddenly asked. She came over and slid off my ring. "Miley? Why does this say Nick on the inside?" Emily asked in a shrill voice. "We kinda swapped them after we umm.. well you know," I said, feeling my face go red.

"NICK?!?" both girls screamed." I felt tears coming to my eyes "Someone called?" Nick asked strolling through the door with a bouquet of white roses.. "Aww, that's so sweet," Selena said grabbing the white roses, and handing them to me. "Well, nice seeing you, but us girls have something to discuss. We'll call you when were done," Selena said, as her and Emily pushed Nick out the door. "Love you sweetie," Nick called, confused. The girls stopped pushing in shock. "Love you too Nicky," I replied, before Emily came to her senses and shut the door. "Okay. One, When did the whole I love you thing happen? And Two, Let's go set this test up," Selena said, grabbing my hand and gently pulling me up the steps, with Emily carrying the test behind us. When we reached the top, I explained that we had said it, shortly after we, uhmm, Did it. "I used the bathroom, and set the test in the cup, then I walked out and set the test on the table in front of my bed, and sat down in between Emily and Selena, to wait for the results. We sat there for 10 minutes, and then I slowly got up and walked over to the cup. I pulled the test out, and looked at it.

"Miley?" the 2 girls on the bed asked questioningly.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Only 2 more finals to go!!! Science and History. I got through the math alive. Lol Hope you enjoyed! 15 comments for the next!**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Whitni**_


	10. Welcome to the Family Daddy's home!

**_Warning! It's EXTREMELY short. I'm sorry. been busy lately with finals._**

**_xoxo,_**

**_Whitni_**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I picked up the test, holding it upside down. "Well?" Emily and Selena said in unison. "I don't know." I said quietly. "How can you not know? You're holding it," Emily said, actually making

sense. "I'm holding it upside down," I explained. "You can do it Miles," Selena said in a supportive voice. I flipped the stick over and read a 7 letter word. Suddenly there was a bang and I

dropped the stick on my desk, covering it with a piece of paper, and ran downstairs to see who was home. I reached the bottom of the steps to see my dad. "DADDY!" I screamed, jumping

in his arms. "You're home early from your trip!" I screamed squeezing him harder. "I actually took a little break. I'm only home for the weekend. I missed my baby girl," He said, setting me

down on a bar stool. I turned around, seeing Selena and Emily come down the steps. "Hey Mr. Stewart!" Emily said, coming up to hug her " adopted Dad" (Emily never had a dad so she

claimed Robby Ray.) Selena just looked awkward standing there. "Hey Emmy-bug!" Dad said squeezing Emily. after releasing Emily, Dad turned towards Selena. "And who might you be

young lady?"Dad said nicely. "Oh, this is my other best friend, Selena!" I said smiling. "Nice to meet you Mr. Stewart." Selena said politely, sticking her hand out. "You as well," Dad said,

taking Selena's hand and pulling her into a friendly hug. Just then, I heard bang from the kitchen. "I'm okay!" I heard the familiar voice call from around the kitchen counter. I saw Nick come

around the corner. I accidentally dropped the cookie jar, but I jumped and caught it," he grinned. "Oh, that reminds me, this nice young man was sitting on the front porch. Any reason why

he wasn't invited in?" Dad asked us. "Uhmm, we. . ." I started but Nick cut in. "They said they had "girl things" to discuss, he said, grabbing one of the cookies from the jar, along with my

dad.. "Oh, been there," my dad said in one of his "were in it together buddy," voices. "So, Nick, how do you know Miley?" Dad asked, motioning for everyone to sit on the couch where he

had got plopped down. Everyone plopped down and then Nick spoke. "Uhmm, she's my girlfriend Sir," Nick said. "Is that so?" Dad said, his tone changing slightly. "Yes sir," Nick said

uneasily, obviously noticing the change in tone. "Well, I guess that means it's time for the talk," My dad sighed, putting the cookie jar down on the coffee table. "Do you girls wanna leave

or?" My dad questioned. The girls, who were, like me, giggling at Nick's expression assured Dad (through the giggles) that we would just stay and listen. "Okay Nick. I have 3 rules. 1. If you

ever make her cry, I'll make YOU cry. 2. If you ever force her into anything she doesn't wanna do, I can make SURE you never see daylight again. And will protect her and defend her honor,

no matter what," My Dad smiled, patting Nick on the knee. "I'm not one of those overprotective Dads," he said smiling. "Those are my only rules. This is the COOL zone," Dad said, motioning

to the whole house. I laughed at his cheesiness. "So, I'm gonna make some fresh peanut butter cookies. You guys can go chill in Miley's room."Dad said grabbing his apron. Being reminded

of my room, I remembered the stick still on my desk, the desk that was in the room that everyone was half-way to. I tried to think of an excuse not to go up, and my excuse rang the

doorbell at that moment. I walked to the door, and swung it open to find Cody. "What are you doing here?" I asked. I heard footsteps and knew the gang was coming to the door. I felt a

strong pair of arms wrap around me. "Hey babe, who's the-" nicks voice trailed off. "I was actually dropping this guy off and decided to come in," Cody said, pushing Joe forward. "My car

broke and I thought I'd chill with you guys. Hey Emily!" joe said, distracted suddenly by the beautiful blonde standing at the kitchen counter. Joe came in and walked up to the counter and

he and Em started talking. "You can leave now," Nick said abruptly. "What if I don't want to. What are you gonna do then pretty boy?" Cody said, taking a step closer to the door frame.

"Please just leave Cody," I begged. "Shut up, I wasn't talking to you whore," Cody's words stung me like a slap across the face. All of a sudden, Cody was flying, and Nick was somehow on

top of him. They landed and Nick started beating the crap out of him. "NICK! STOP!" I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Miles? Why is your boyfriend beating up Cody?" My dad asked. Before I

could respond, we heard Nick yell at Cody, "And if you EVER call her a whore again, you'll be lucky to see the light of day again" Nick yelled, kicking Cody, before turning around and walking

up to the porch. When he got there and saw my Dad, his head dropped. My dad walked up to him and placed his arms around him. "Already following rule #3 I see. Welcome to the family,"

Dad said, walking into the house with Nick. Nick just looked up at him shocked. When we got inside, Joe and Nick were talking to Dad so I pulled Selena and Emily aside. "Did you guys look?"

I asked. "At the stick? No. We couldn't make ourselves do it." Selena admitted. I sighed in relief. Then Joe took away my relief, replacing it with fear. He started up the steps, Nick following.

The girls and I were almost to my room, where Nick and Joe had just walked in, when I heard a yell.

"MILEY?!?!?!?!?!?!?" "Uh-oh" me and the girls said in unison.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry it took so long! And that it's so short! I just got my scores back! I passed every one of my finals. Including MATH! YAY!! 15 comments for next one!**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Whitni**_


	11. May I speak to the father of the baby?

_Enjoy!_

_xoxo,_

_Whitni_

**-Miley's POV-**

We quickly rushed into the room to find Nick at the computer. "Why do you have a pregnancy sight pulled up?" Joe asked confused. "Uhmm. My aunt

is pregnant so I was looking up side-effects she'll have from the pregnancy." Selena covered for me. I mouthed a thank you and sat on the bed.

Then, my worst fear became reality. "Hey miles. Is this a new song?" Nick asked me, picking up the paper that was covering the stick. I saw Nick's

eyes widen, and he quickly threw the paper back down. "Umm, guys. Can me and Nick have a moment alone?" I asked quietly. "Yeah, sure.."

everyone replied. Joe confused, and the girls praying for a miracle. As the door shut, I walked over to Nick. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked with

tears in his eyes. " I just bought the test this morning. I didn't take it till right before Dad got here." I replied, praying he'd understand. I watched

his face as million expressions crossed it. I looked down. Waiting for him to blow up at me, but next thing I knew, his arms were around me, and I

was crying into his T-shirt. "Is it positive?" he asked suddenly. "Did you not see it?" I asked. "It was upside down.." he replied sheepishly. I walked

over to the desk and picked it up, then handed it to him. He looked down at it, the pink lines reflecting on his brown eyes. He looked up at me with a

silly grin. "What?" I asked confused. He jumped up and tackled me onto the bed, wrapping his arms around me, and placing his hand on my

stomach. "I'm gonna be a dad." He said proudly, rubbing my stomach. I grinned at his goofiness. Knowing everything would be alright.

**_-3 months later-_**

I crept over the 2 girls that were on both sides of me in the bed, then nearly tripped over the one that had fallen out of the bed, onto the floor. I

silently laughed as the brunnette rolled back over. It was like this every morning. The 3 girls pretty much live at my house. I walked into the closet

and pulled on an over-sized juicy tee shirt, and sweat pants. I looked at my reflection. Even through the baggy clothes, you could see the bump. I

am HUGE for only being 3 months! I quickly changed to loose fitting blue-jeans and a yellow babydoll shirt, that looked much better and covered the

bump pretty well. I hadn't told anyone except for Demi, Selena, and Emily. Because they're constantly at my house. Joe doesn't even know yet. I

pulled on yellow ballet flats, (a pregnant womans best friend) and walked to my mirror, and put my hair in a high ponytail. I fixed my bangs, then,

before glossing, I woke everyone up. There is one easy way to wake them up. I walked over to Demi, still lying on the floor. (she is the loudest out

of all of us when she screams) "OMG! DEMI ITS A SNAKE!" The brunnette screamed, jumping up and onto the bed, where she tackled Emily and

Selena in the process. "God! What is your problem woman?" Selena asked, laughing. "Miley said theres a snake." Demi said out of breath. All 3 of

the girls looked up at me, as I grinned. "Good Morning!" I said cheerfully. Demi and Emily started towards me, but before they got close, my morning

sickness kicked in. I ran to the bathrrom, and they chased me till they realized why I was in there. Selena came in and held my ponytail back out of

harms way. When I finished, Demi flushed the toilet, and Emily had my toothbrush ready with paste already on it. "Thanks," I said after brushing my

teeth. All the girls scrambled around to get ready. In the end, we all had our hair in ponytails, (with bangs of course). Demi wore a purple T-shirt

that said "Rock It" on it, with bluejeans and purple ballet flats. Selena had on a red T-shirt that said " Look, don't touch" on it, with bluejeans and

red ballet flats. And Emily had on a blue babydoll top, with jeans and blue ballet flats. We all put on eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, and lipgloss,

before leaving the room. I heard rustling around down stair and heard my Dad talking on the phone. "DADDY!" I yelled, rushing down the steps. As I

took the 4th step down, I missed the step, and tumbled head over heels hitting my head and stomach a bit.. As I reached the bottom, everything

went black...

-**Selena's POV-**

I rushed down the steps and immediately got Billy. " Billy! Miley fell down the steps, she isn't responding to us!" Billy walked into the other room and

picked Miley up, and put her on the couch, then walked to the freezer and grabbed an icepack and but it on her head. I just gaped at him,

wondering why he hadn't called the ambulance yet. She should be fine, she's done it before," Billy said with a sigh. Then it hit me. He still didn't

know she was pregnant! He didn't know there was a baby in danger. At that moment, we noticed the white pillow turning red. Emily lifted Miley's

head to find it gushing blood. "BILLY?!" Demi called in a panic. Billy rushed into the room to find Emily's hands covered in blood. Billy grabbed the

phone and dialed 911. As the ambulance backed into the driveway, we heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find the next door neighbor.

"What's going on? Whose hurt??" Nick asked in a panic. "I pulled him aside from everyone else. Miley fell down the steps. But her Dad doesn't know

about the baby. She isn't responsive and she's bleeding from the head." I said quietly. Billy Ray already had his keys and he volunteered to drive us

there, knowing none of us were in a state to drive. We all got in the car, and Billy yelled out, "Nick! They won't let anyone but family ride in the

ambulance son." We saw Nick whisper something to the paramedic and they let him on. I guess he told him he was the father of the baby. Billy

shrugged and pulled out after the ambulance.

**-Nick's POV-**

We all sat around in the waiting room. Everyone except Miley's mother was there. My whole family, and the girls. We all paced around the room.

After about 45 minutes, a doctor came out. "The Stewart Family?" he called out. We all stood up. The doctor cleared his throat. "Normally, we would

ask to see immediate family first, but in an occasion like this, I'd like to see the father alone. As Billy stepped forward, the doctor stopped him. I

mean, the father of the baby Miss Cyrus is carrying." He explained as everyones mouth dropped. I stepped forward, knowing I was NOT on Billy's

good side anymore...

_15 comments for next! Sorry it took so long. Haven't had internet._

_xoxo,_

_Whitni_


	12. Miscarriage

**Enjoy. Sorry its so short. But I was anxious to put this chapter out!**

I woke up as the door slammed, I looked up to see Nick coming in. "Hey Smiley" he said, putting on

what I could tell was a fake smile. "Where am I Nicky?" I asked, my head still spinning. " Were in the

hospital. You fell down the steps." Thoughts of tumbling down the steps and hitting my head and

stomach flooded my mind. " Is the baby okay?" I asked urgently. "The babies are fine. But their

brother isn't. " Nick said looking down. "Wait, what do you mean. We lost the baby, but you're still

talking like were having not one baby, but two." I said confused. "Miles, you were carrying triplets.

Two girls and a boy. You hit the left side of your stomach, where the boy was." Nick said as tears

started to stream down our faces. "He's in a better place." I said, trying to be strong. "Yeah. He is. And

God gave us 2 little girls to comfort us." Nick said smiling a bit through the tears. I scooted over and let

Nick lay on the bed, I lay my head on his chest and just cried. I felt tears falling on the back of my

head, meaning he was crying too.

Then, I heard the slam of the door. But I didn't care. I was in

mourning for my beautiful baby boy. Alex. His name would have been Alex. Me and Nick had decided

if it was a boy it would be named Matthew Alexander Grey. "Bud?" My Dad asked gently. "Yes,

Daddy?" I asked, lifting my head, making Nick stiffen up at the sound of Daddy's voice. "Why didn't

you tell me?" he asked, questioningly. "I was going to. But I didn't want you to hate Nick." I said

softly. "

Sweetie, I don't hate him. Did he force you into this?" Dad asked. "No." Then he didn't break

any of my rules. I can't be mad. You guys are 17. You're about to become in seniors a few months.

Atleast you are taking responsibility and not aborting this baby." Our faces immediately dropped when

he said the word baby. "Oh, no. You miscarried didn't you?" Daddy asked with concern. "Daddy, I

need you to sit down for this one." He pulled a chair up next to the bed. " I did miscarry, but you're

still going to be a grandpa." I said looking down nervously. "You guys are going to adopt? Uhmm,

wow that's great."

"No. See, Mr. Stewart, we miscarried our baby boy. But we still have 2 baby girls on

the way." Nick said waiting for Dad to yell. "TRIPLETS? Well now TWINS but still! I get to be a

grandpa to TWO babies!" Daddy said, grabbing us up into a hug, then feeling my stomach. "Daddy? Is

there a way that you could tell everyone else? I'm tired," I said yawning. "Sure thing sweetie. Love

you, " he called as he closed the door.

"Wow that went well," Nick said in a state of shock. "He was a

teen parent once. He can't really say anything." I said yawning, before drifting off to sleep in his chest.

As I drifted to sleep the last thing I heard was, "Mine too."

**None of the boys are old enough to be a teen pregnancy child. What happened there?**

**  
Find out next time on.....**

**DRAMA HIGH.**

**Please comment.**

**Xoxo,**

**Whitni**


	13. I'm Sorry Please Vote

I'm really sorry to imform you that I've kinda gotten in over my head. I honestly don't have time to keep my stories up now that I'm in public school instead of homeschool.

Therefore, I'm having to end 2 of my 3 stories. I'm not going to end them with a chapter saying that I'm sorry, and just discontinuing them. I believe you all deserve more, therefore, I'm going to end them the right way, with a final chapter.

Now, heres the hard part. I want you all to choose which one i continue, and which 2 I discontinue. So, if you have a fanfiction account, please go onto my profile and vote in the poll at the top. If you do not have an account, please review and tell me which story to continue, and why. I'm really sorry that I let you all down. I will count the votes June 1st and announce the results June 3rd. I understand if you all hate me. I really am sorry. Thanks for all the support.

Xoxo,

Whitni


End file.
